one more step to the happy ending
by CaramelaBasket
Summary: proposing on the moon in heat of moment wasn't going to save him from an actual proposal with a ring.
1. proposal at barbeque shop

**A/N: Hello guys! I posted this piece of work over Tumblr for NH month's "Proposal" prompt first. But story got out of my hand and turned into a multi-chapter fic.**

**This is the aftermath of The Last. It's mostly going to be Naruto centric because his POV is so underused in NH fics! I'm having a lot of fun while writing this and I hope you enjoy it just as I do.**

**So here we go!**

**one more step to the happy ending**

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?!"

Two kunoichi jumped in frustration after hearing the story of Konoha's newest couple. Third one could only sigh at her friend's clueless action. Naruto blinked in confusion, a question mark appearing above his head; he was not expecting the reaction he got. He repeated himself again, trying to find out the wrong part this time:

"I told her I wanted to spend every single day of my life with her." Girls were shaking in anger, he could see the popping vein on Sakura's face. _How did he screw up this time?_

"I don't understand, what's wrong?" He turned to Kiba for some support, "Isn't this the part they are supposed to say 'Aww, how romantic!' ?" Kiba shrugged at blonde's question, he was enjoying the humiliation Naruto was about to receive. Facepalming, Ino answered the clueless lovesick,

"You just proposed to her, dummy!"

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded without hesitation, while stroking his chin, "Well, I suppose you can say that."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU CAN SAY THAT'?" Tenten reached out to Sakura's clenched fist that was about to hit him. "Well, Naruto, while it's very romantic of you, you still have to propose her properly if you are serious about her," she said.

"Properly..? Wait, crap I proposed to her! And- well- I mean it but…" Naruto flushed all pink at the moment of realization. Hinata's lovely smile in a gown flashed in his head, he never once thought about _that_ before.

Sakura let out a huge sigh and sat back to her chair, "She's not going to start wedding planning right away but you pretty much promised to her," she looked back at him again, this time with kindness in her eyes. "You should start planning on your proposal once you two get past basics. You know how to do it, right?"

Naruto looked at his empty plate, he was sweating over what he implied to her, to everyone. Feelings and thoughts were all running wild in his brain and he had no idea how to put them into words. He was sure of it; he wanted a family maybe more than becoming Hokage and he wanted _that person_ to be Hinata if he ever attempted to start one. He also wanted everything's best for Hinata and…there was the tricky part. He had no idea how to give her the best. From reading several books to desperately seeking out help from his friends, in the end he always failed in his attempts to give her something worthy of her. Hinata made it clear more than once that she didn't mind his screw ups, in fact she appreciated him more for the thought alone.

But this was different. He promised to her, to her father and sister. He was going to become the man she deserved and he had no intention of giving up on that promise. He looked back at kunoichis, with a serious look that belongs to the man he became in the last month:

"I have no idea."

"INFAMY!", girls cried out. Their voices eclipsed on each other, Naruto could barely make out their shouting.

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A MAN?"

"HINATA DOESN'T DESERVE THIS!"

"IDIOT! YOU ARE A HOPELESS IDIOT!"

"LADIES LADIES STOP!" Naruto stood up, waving his hands vigorously to calm them down. "I'm willing to learn at least," he said and winked at them, he was finally grasping how to take control of the mood thanks to Hiashi's politics lessons, "…I'm willing to learn from the best."

As expected, three kunoichi melted.

"Of course, my dear, you just ask!" As if she was a teacher at academy, Ino leaned back on her chair, crossed her arms and gave a rueful look at Naruto.

"Now now now, first, take her to a fancy restaurant!"

"The type where you have to wear a suit! Definitely NOT Ichiraku's" Tenten exclaimed. Ino nodded, "Don't forget to make arrangements beforehand! When you enter it's hall, the waiter will ask 'Do you have a reservation?' Hinata will melt when you say yes and sees you booked the table at restaurant's best corner!"

Sakura cut in her best friend's heated romance lesson: "It really doesn't have to be a restaurant," she said. "As you guys know, Naruto can't afford such." Naruto muttered thank you at his friend's saving moment, he well knew _how_ restaurants worked. "Take her to a romantic place! Silent, away from Konoha, where you two can watch the sunset!" Now Sakura was the one losing herself in her fantasy land. "Maybe to a waterfall hmm? Ah, maybe the one where you trained for Rasenshuriken?"

Ino side eyed at Sakura's suggestion, "What the hell Sakura? Hinata is a princess and should be treated as one! You can't make a cheap proposal Naruto!" She turned back at Naruto, raising her index finger: "And I'm not even counting 'the ring' in this!"

"The…ring..?" Naruto gulped, things were turning out more complex than the one he had in mind.

This time it was Tenten who shot an angry glare, "The ring you are going to propose to her with of course! A bit pricy but it'll show the depth of your love!"

Naruto was about to cry. He could barely afford a date with her, how the hell he was going to come up with a proper proposal?

"When the time comes for desserts…" _Oh, so Ino was still at restaurant. _"…You look at the waiter and snap your fingers - like this,- " she snapped her fingers eyes closed to demonstrate her point, "- because you told waiter about it before, he'll just nod and go to back side to tell musicians to come in!" she clasped her hands and sighed dreamily.

"Hinata will gasp in surprise! The violinist will come by her side, playing a beautiful love song~" Ino stood up again and started to imitate Naruto and Hinata's roles,

" 'Oh, Naruto-kun, this is so romantic~', ' If it means to make you happy Hinata, I'll bring the heavens down!', 'Ooooh, Naruto-kuuun~"

Gang laughed at Ino's little show, except for Naruto and Sai- who was busy noting down Ino's words for future reference. Kiba elbowed Naruto, "She's really good at mimicking you disgusting love birds, isn't she?" It was true that Naruto and Hinata became quite famous in village for the love they had for each other. "Konoha's Speciality*" they would say. Neither Naruto nor Hinata was bothered by the remarks about their relationship but it didn't prevent old Rookies from making fun of them at every chance they got.

Ino was back on the story again:

"And nooow comes the juicy part!"

"It's gonna be in champagne!" Tenten said, she was excited to hear the rest.

Ino sighed and shook her head, "Well, knowing these two…Hinata might choke on it, heck maybe even accidentally this idiot will pick up _that_ glass! No no, we can't take that risk, we are going for good old-fashioned style, and that's enough. Sai, come here!"

"What about champagne they just said?" Naruto whispered to Sakura's ear, he was learning something new from each word Ino said so far.

"Oh, it's the ring. Waiter puts the ring inside of Hinata's champagne glass and while she's drinking, she notices it and ta-da~ You propose to her! You can also do it with food too," said Sakura and winked at her friend. Naruto tried to picture the scene in his head, fancy restaurant, music, Hinata drinking champagne from her glass and –

"She'd really choke on it," knowing his luck with romance so far, Naruto was truly horrified by the potential train wreck it would lead to. What the hell was that, he wasn't going to kill Hinata to look romantic! He drew his attention back at Ino again, who was telling Sai about his role.

"Let's start Sai! You memorized your lines, right?"

"Yes, my hime."

"Ohoho, already in character," said Kiba, he was trying his hardest to suppress his laughter at the show.

Sai kneeled down in front of Ino, who was…playing someone supposed to be Hinata. She was clasping her hands under her chin with a comically overdone expression on her face. She shifted her expression back at normal and yelled at Naruto, "Watch this carefully!" Then she looked back at Sai again and put her actress face on. Sai pulled out a _– box _from his pocket? Once Naruto looked at it with attention, he realized it was a mirror he held.

"Why is he holding a mirror?"

Sakura sighed, "We don't have a ring, idiot. This is just for demonstration. When you do the real thing, that will be the ring's box."

"Oh, I see."

Sai opened the fancy mirror and held it out to Ino,

"Hinata Hyuuga, my hime. You lightened my world with your presence and made me the happiest man on this earth. I ask you to pass through life at my side—to be my second self, and best earthly companion. Hinata…will you marry me?"

Ino took an over-acted breath and shrieked in a so-called surprise. "Yes, yes Naruto-kun!" she said over-dramatically and jumped on Sai for a hug. All customers in barbecue shop started applauding the couple, laughs mixed in air.

"Aaaand they lived happily ever after!" said Tenten and added quickly, "well, after the wedding planning…"

Naruto was mortified_. Wedding planning? Was it ever going to end?_

"Jane Eyre, really Ino?" Sakura was holding her stomach now, wiping tears caused by her laughter.

"Shikamaru and Chouji missed out on this class. They'll need it soon," said Kiba, his laughter was slowly turning into barks.

_Oh man, it's so…corny. _Naruto thought. His sweats had become colder as the laughs grew louder. It was times like this he wished he was a nobody instead, not a demon that's hated of course, just…someone normal, like them.

It was when he felt Sakura patting on his shoulder.

"As much as I love Ino's suggestion, I know you two. Take her to somewhere private Naruto and make the aura romantic. It'll be better than a restaurant; not only it's cheaper but also I am sure Hinata wouldn't like everyone witnessing the most important moment of her life."

Naruto let out a loud sigh. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. I was starting to get really dep-"

"Oh, the ring part will play out the same though. It's the only way to do this."

Naruto put his head on table in desperation.

_How much a little ring would cost anyway?_

**_—_**

**_notes:_**

_\- The promise Naruto made to Hanabi and Hiashi are from my another planned fic. Him teaching Naruto politics is also another shout out to that fic._

_*"Konoha's Speciality": This one comes from Twitter and Pixiv. Many Japanese fans believe Naruto and Hinata would be sickeningly lovey-dovey in public and they would gain this nickname. I'm behind of that headcanon so I jumped on the wagon as well._


	2. asking for a raise

**A/N: Heeeey! Second chapter is already here. And aw yeah, got my first review in about an hour. You're lucky Kedo, because this chapter explains your concerns. I drew this fic out from Kishimoto's NH date one-shot, so Naruto being poor (or just average) has some basis in canon. He wasn't full of his age yet in manga so he didn't have the full custody of those fortunes of course. As for now he's clueless about it, because he didn't need much money as a bachelor. Now you'll see him facing adulthood! **

**Enjoy!**

_How much a little ring would cost anyway?_

With Ino's "private lesson" in the barbeque shop and Sai's books, Naruto felt ready to enter jewelry store. Of course that was a big lie and he wasn't sure if he was ready —-never when it came to romance—, but there was only one way to find it out, the only way Naruto was used to: diving in.

He recalled Tenten saying how pricy the ring was going to be but he kept telling himself it wouldn't be too much. It was a simple little thing, he knew Hinata didn't like fancy accessories and well… He had little confidence about the advantage of his fame. He was ashamed to even admit this to himself, he was never that type of person before. But since starting his new found relationship with Hinata, the way he had seen the world was starting to change. As if he was….walking on the ground, seeing opportunities around…. for the tasks and liabilities expected of an…adult. The idea was still alien to him but that was why Hinata was by his side. She was going to guide him with her light for the rest of his life, _their_ life.

Naruto gave a long, exhausted sigh, he knew by this point his path was more different than just training to be getting stronger. Politics, understanding of human relationships, economics and bureaucracy was what he had to improve himself to become Hokage. Which means, why yes, he had to work on all the stuff he ignored when he was younger. And did he hate it, politics and economics required rules, mostly dirty rules; he hated rules and he came this far by breaking them only, _because_ they were dirty rules. When he told this to Hiashi Hyuuga, the man who helped a lot on this in recent months, clan leader could only laugh at him and say adulthood was full of surprises awaiting him once he fell to desperation. And if he wasn't going to take the food served to him, then someone else was going to take it and leave him starving to death instead.

And now Naruto was desperate.

Desperate to make Hinata happy. Desperate to be happy.

And there was no way he could accomplish it without being a little snarky.

It goes without saying, Naruto Uzumaki hated adulthood and all those damned responsibilities brought with it.

"If you are so embarrassed why don't you be a beggar then?"  
"How about you shut up Kurama?"

Last thing he needed was a fox's pity in that moment. Great, now images of being a beggar on street was flashing through his head. Hero of Konoha, _a beggar_. The idea didn't sound bad at all if it also didn't mean Hiashi Hyuuga coming for his head and losing Hinata for an eternity.

"Okay, it won't hurt at least." Naruto ignored Kurama's giggles and took a leap towards the door. He took a big breath and opened the door. Ringing bells came within, indicating it was too late to run away from the store now.

"Good afternoon sir, how can I- Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"  
Naruto gave away an uneasy chuckle as an answer but no words came out.

_This must be how Hinata feels like._

Jeweler gave a huge smile towards to blonde, "I've heard of your fame, sir, it's a great honour to be at your service. What brings you here? Is it for the Hyuuga princess?"

_Curse his fame, curse Hinata's status, curse everything that put him in this embarrassing position._

"Well," he muttered, he was wincing at the treatment of jeweler, "Yes…. but just for anideaokay?" He left out the breath he was holding in since he came to store and stepped closer to the eager jeweler, "I want to see…rings."

_Oh God, he's gonna announce it to all Konoha, bury me somewhere-_

Jeweler's eyes shined at the implication —-as Naruto feared, "My my my! Everyone in Konoha talks about you two! They say you two are madly in love, no wonder you are so quick to jump marriage. But aren't you too young, if I were you-"

_But you are not me, so fuck off._

The man wasn't going to shut up and Naruto didn't know if his patience could handle being polite more. Seriously, how Hinata was doing this? He couldn't believe it but he was falling in love with her even more when he thought about her, she was the perfection itself. He closed his eyes and concentrated back to jeweler, trying his damnest to not being rude,

"I love her. And she's the one. I already wasted my years away from her, thank you very much. "

When he opened his eyes he saw the man taken aback, it was when he realized his words didn't come out as polite as intended at first.  
_Shit, I better not screw my chance at discount!_

But he was relieved again when jeweler gave out a huge laugh, "Consider me happy then! I can't say the same for my daughter though, she's a huge fan of yours," he said. Naruto had no idea how to react to man's words so he answered with nervously scratching the back of his head instead_. _"Sooo…the rings…"

Jeweler opened a drawer behind himself and took a set of _very flashy_ rings to put in front of him_, "_Something worthy of a heiress, take a look," he said.

"NOT SOMETHING HEIRESS WORTHY SORTA THING!" Naruto blurted out and closed his mouth quickly. "What I mean is…" _Fuck, being polite to people was hard_, "Something simple would be enough."

_Ugh, who came up with the idea of engagement ring can go fuck himself!_ _That damned rich bastard!_

Jeweler blinked, surprised by the vision of Naruto soaking in sweat. "I was actually expecting you…to be extravagant about this," he said monotonously.

Naruto sighed, "To be fair boss, I can't afford this all…stuff…as much as I want to…" His voice was getting weaker by each vowel, much to jeweler's shock.

"Wait, hold on- _You_ can't afford a wedding?" He made a special emphasize on 'you', as if it was out of world for Naruto to be with average salary. Naruto narrowed his burrow at him, "What do you expect with a genin's salary, I don't have a second work either," he said, thinking maybe it was the high time for him to search for a second job as well.

"YOU ARE STILL A GENIN?" Jeweler put his hands on the table so fast, some of the rings leaped around.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You, out of all people, is …only…a GENIN?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the dramatic reaction of jeweler, "It's no big deal old man, those ranks are just names with a lot of baggage to me," he said and crossed his arms proudly, everyone and their dead grandparents knew he could take on all Kages on earth, including the ones died before. So who could give a shit about stupid exams and paper works? Certainly not Naruto.

"Those ranks also mean more zeros in your salary, young man. Well, if you are taking a reward instead, I don't know about that."

"Reward? Why should I be given one?"

There was a silence in the store for a moment. Naruto was giving a genuinely confused face while jeweler's mouth was open in shock, trying to find the right words. He started talking with a tired voice,

"You saved your village once and all world _twice_, it kinda warrants one, don't you think?"

"But it's just my job to save people and protect my village," Naruto answered his eyes closed, he had no clue what jeweler talking about.

"_You have got to be kidding me_."

Naruto just raised his hand in confusion.

"Boy, it seems Konoha played you like a fool. It's not surprising though, considering your age."

"Hey hey hey, watch your mouth, nobody is playing me here!"

"Then how do you think people manage to live in Konoha? You want to marry the Hyuuga girl but have you ever considered what it means to share a life with another person?"

Naruto gave a terrified look as an answer.

"Just as I guessed. I can give this ring to you for free but after that? Wedding, house, everything inside that house? Once you have children? There is a reason why most of genin quits being a Shinobi after a while. I'm one too. There is no way you can raise a family with that income let alone a proper date, let's be serious about it."

Naruto's eyes turned to rings, he stared at them for a while without saying a word. He was cornered and no Rasengan or Kurama could help him this time. How he wished he could just elope with Hinata to a small village instead of all these tantrum.

"What am I supposed to do then?" he said, without shifting his gaze back at jeweler.

"Stop being a fool would be a good advice to start."

* * *

Kakashi Hatake had seen his former student Naruto Uzumaki angry many times in his life. In fact it was a daily routine for him to be angry at something, from a fist fight at Ichiraku's to a mere fly who didn't know when to go away. But focused? Now that was a rare sight saved only for missions. And as Hokage, he was sure there wasn't a special mission lined up for him. Which could only mean—-

"Hokage-sama, there is an important issue I want to discuss with you."

_Oh dear_. Naruto never addressed him this formally before and absolutely not while standing in front of him like a subordinate should.

"This better not be an enemy's henge to trick me because you failed at impersonating Naruto so far."

"I'm serious Kakashi-sensei."

"Exactly what I'm talking about."

Naruto let out a huge sigh, "Because I need you to take me seriously."

"Look, if it's about the missions of your girlfr-"

"It's not. I completely trust her capabilities."

"I'm all ears then but be quick, I have paper work to finish in 2 hours."

_Yeah_, Naruto thought. _It's not like you were reading porn before I got here_. But he bit his tongue instead, he needed to stay on Kakashi's good side for now.

"I request a raise in my salary."

"Excuse me?" Kakashi dropped the paper he was holding. "Where did this come from?"

"I'm no longer a child, Kakashi-sensei. I need a better budget. I think I deserve it by now."

Kakashi sighed, he wished they were still kids at times like this. Naruto continued speaking,

"I researched and found out-"

"You _researched_?" Kakashi wasn't holding back his snark at the new Naruto standing in front of him. Naruto closed his eyes to ignore it,

"Listen to me sensei- I found out Daimyo gave a special allowance to me and Sakura-chan for our success against Kaguya and it says I turned it down. I never did that because I was never asked for! Also for our success against Toneri, everyone seems to be rewarded for it but again, it says I rejected it. What the hell is going on?!"

Kakashi didn't change his posture, "You weren't full of legal age against Kaguya and Council decided you were incapable of using your money wisely back then."

"And against Toneri? I was 19 against him!"

"Nobody received awards for Toneri, only Konoha itself by Shinobi Alliance."

"I call bullshit. You lied down on my money! I was never informed about this!"

Kakashi leaned back on his seat, "Well, you never asked."

Naruto wanted to punch him at that moment. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, fuck standing on good side, that jeweler was right, he was played like a sucker!

"Look, all world was in ruins after World War. When I got my hands on village, we were swimming in debts and those awful trees with PTSD citizens in them. And just when we were striking a balance, Toneri gave us a meteor rain. Do I look Iike I can reward people left and right with that budget? You are not special on this Naruto, everyone is tight these days," and he continued, ignoring Naruto's sulking with threatening eyes, "I didn't bother because I knew you didn't do it all for money —-fame maybe, seriously, you turned down my invitation to Chuunin Exams yourself last year. What's gotten into you?"

Naruto sat on to the chair nearby, his sulk still present on his whiskered face. _Politics and bureaucracy_, he thought to himself,_ I hate everything about them_.

"You should have still informed me about it," he said and crossed his arms tightly in front of his chest.

"Yeah, like you would even bother to listen."

Kakashi eyed his depressed student, he looked like 13 when he pouted like this. "Spill the beans Naruto, I have no time for your drama. Why do you care about money all of a sudden?"

Naruto blushed and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but later he decided against it and closed again, his blush growing pinker.

"Oh dear, let me guess. You are serious about Hinata."

Naruto could only nod in silence.

Kakashi could only give an exasperated sigh.

It was truly a sight to behold. Naruto Uzumaki, the shameless of Konoha was lovesick and unable to speak. Never once in his life Kakashi thought he would live to see that day. Naruto found his voice to speak again,

"I made some calculations…asked around…I want to create a family with her but there is no way I can do it while my income is like this," he said and shyly glanced at Hokage.

"I was expecting it'd come to this one day. I owe an apology I guess, I shouldn't have treated you like a child."

"It's not your fault. I was an idiot until now."

"Well, that's right, I can't say I'm sorry then."

"Are you calling me an idiot?!"

"But you said it yourself," Kakashi answered bluntly. Oh how he knew how to push Naruto's buttons. Kakashi looked back at the blonde and settled back on his Hokage posture,

"I'll think about something."

"I don't have time for it," Naruto knew about politics well enough to understand it was going to take months for him to answer.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. _Impatient as always_.

"Well, lemme see…" He took out some documents from the sea of papers and started to look over them, "I think I can arrange something to promote you to Chuunin without taking exams."

"_Chuunin?_"

"Don't push it."

Naruto groaned, "That's not—"

"I'll also grant you full custody on your parents' possessions. Oh and you are also legatee to Jiraiya-sensei so his possessions also falls upon you. A bit raise to your overall salary and don't expect any wedding gifts from me. "

"You asshole, all of them are my rights. You better prepare something nice for my wedding because I'll be coming after your ass!"

Kakashi chuckled at his student, the "w" word was making him feel old. He was so happy to see this kid growing up to be a man, having a family of his own. All he could do was to ensure he was going to be happy now.

"Alright alright. I got your back Naruto, don't be afraid to ask me if you need anything. Hinata deserves the best."

Naruto smiled and reached his hand to him. Kakashi accepted and shook it.

"Besides if you work with this mentality, you might promote to Jounin even sooner, who knows?" he said and winked at him. Naruto's smile grew wider.

* * *

When Naruto was out of Hokage Building he felt as if a ton was lifted from his shoulders. He started jumping on houses around Konoha, laughing and singing. He didn't mind people giving weird looks towards him, he was used to it by now.

How could he care?

He was going to do it.

The best proposal ever made in history.


End file.
